


Like A Child

by xXxHighschool_SweetheartsxXx



Series: Requests from my friends! [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending?, Fluff, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru Fluff, M/M, Needy Oikawa Tooru, No Plot/Plotless, clingy Oikawa Tooru, ooc? maybe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:02:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28731624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXxHighschool_SweetheartsxXx/pseuds/xXxHighschool_SweetheartsxXx
Summary: I don't know much about Haikyuu, but my friend requested this, so here!
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Series: Requests from my friends! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2109909
Kudos: 8





	Like A Child

"I'll be back." Iwaizumi got up from the bed. Oikawa looked up from the book. "Eh!? Going where!?"

Iwaizumi eyed him. "To the bathroom?" Oikawa huffed. "Noooooo," he threw his arms out. "Don't go~"

Iwaizumi ignored him, and attempted to get up, before Oikawa grabbed him by the waist, and slammed him back down onto the bed, with no hesitation.

"What the–" Iwaizumi couldn't even finish his sentence, as Oikawa forced him into a tight hug.

"Don't go, Iwai~" He laid his head on Iwaizumi's chest. "I miss you already~" Iwaizumi tried to push him off. "I didn't even move!"

Oikawa ignored him and continued with the over obsessiveness. 'He's really clingy,' Iwaizumi remarked in his head. 'Almost like a child.' 

Oikawa hummed. "I love you, Iwai~" Iwaizumi still tried to get him off. "And I'd love it if you'd let me go,"

Oikawa pouted. "Come on, you know I hate it when you leave me," Iwaizumi took a deep breath, trying not to rage.

"I'm. Just. Using. The. Bathroom. Let me go," He hoped the clench teeth and tone would convince Oikawa, but no.   
  


Oikawa just ignored him, _like a child._ Iwaizumi eventually gave up. "Ah, you finally stopped struggling~" Oikawa teased.

He knew with that tone he had won. "I love you," He smiled. Iwaizumi sighed. "I love you too,"

Which was true, but he was still mad. 'I will get my revenge,' He thought.

**Author's Note:**

> I just low–key roasted Oikawa, but couldn't too hard, because the friend who also requested this is married to Oikawa, so..... 🤭


End file.
